Sean Chang
Sean Chang is a 4-year veteran of the USMC, enlisted at age 17 and turned 18 during Boot camp at MCRD San Diego. He is proud of his service in the USMC, having fought in Operation Desert Storm. After finishing his service to his country. Sean became a Police officer in the LAPD and later a member of SWAT. His first encounter with BOWs was during the "Los Anegles Incident." Later on Sean was recruited to become a member of a joint FBI, CIA, USMC task force called CBT. Biography Sean Chang was born on March, 12 1972 in Los Angeles "Good Samaraitan Hospital" to a Vincent Chang (Original full Chinese name before American Citizenship Unknown) and US born Lily Wong. Sean grew up in the downtown LA. His father was employed by the SCUTCUM Private Security Company (same company that Mark Wilkins of RE:Outbreak was employed by) and his mother was a school teacher in the LA Unified School district. Sean grew up under the strict discipline of his father Vincent, who was a military man, that served in the PLA Air Force 15th Airborne Corps. Despite his father's strict approach at parenting and his mother's loving care. Sean still grew up to be quite a trouble maker, due to his father teaching him in hand-to-hand combat arts that he had acquired during his time in the 15th Airborne. Sean used what he learned in school and got into many fights. Sean was subject to much racial prejudice and aggressions of hate and discrimination. In his high-school days, Sean was known by many as a street brawler and had gotten into many fights. He had also gotten into conflict with some local gangs. During one particular dispute, Sean was severely injured but was helped by a Sgt. Lincon Miller of the LAPD. Lincon had taken a liking to Sean and didn't press charges on the basis of Self-Defense. Lincon would later become a close friend of the family, having to relate to Vincent, Lincon having served in the US Army 82nd Airborne. Being raised by a military man and becoming close friends with a LAPD officer would lead to Sean's life decisions. After graduating from high-school, Sean decided to enlist in the United States Marine Corps. He left less than a week after graduating. For 13 weeks, Sean trained hard to earn the title. When he graduated Sean came out as a meritoriously promoted Private First Class (PFC) hence his nickname PFChang. Being a 0311 Grunt, Sean went to School of Infantry at Camp Pendleton CA to receive his training in an ITB company. Sean would later join the 1st Force Reconnaissance Company based out of MCB Camp Pendleton. No sooner had Sean finished all his training, that the Marine would later fight in the first Gulf War. He had participated in various combat missions and a number of Cloak and Dagger Ops. When his 4 years were done, Sean opted to not re-enlist and returned home. He made his decision to join the LAPD. Sean graduated top of his Police Academy class. When he was accepted into the LAPD, his long time family friend Lincon Miller, was now a Captain in the LAPD. A number of years later, Sean would join the SWAT team. On December, 3 1999 the Umbrella Inc. Spencer Tower located in Downtown LA, came under an alleged Terrorist attack. Later FBI reports confirmed that the group was a part of an extremist group that was forcibly trying to attain evidence to use against Umbrella Inc. It was reported that more than a dozen armed men had stormed the Umbrella owned skyscraper. The situation had escalated out of control when Umbrella security guards had attempted to stop the men. Shots were fired and the building became total chaos. The LAPD had dispatched officers to the scene. Law enforcement officers were caught in the immediate crossfire. After multiple explosions were reported, Captain Miller one of the ranking members of the LAPD who was on the scene gave the order for SWAT to be called in, in full force. Sean was among the SWAT team members to enter first. Despite Umbrella expressing concern that it would be unwise to dispatch SWAT do to a unknown chemical spill. This had drawn Sean's suspicions of fowl play, as there never were any reports of the Umbrella building housing any hazardous material. Nevertheless Sean and his fellow SWAT officers entered to rescue civilians and eliminate the terrorist threat. Unfortunately the mission would not be as simple as Sean had hoped. When it was revealed that samples of the T-virus were contained in the lower level labs, those trapped below were infected and became the undead. When the SWAT team had unknowingly opened the lower level doors, the zombies quickly flooded the building. Sean would lose many of his fellow officers and would be trapped in the building for the next 24 hours. During this time Umbrella had covertly deployed the USS to wipe any evidence that was left remaining in the Spencer Tower and kill anyone that knew too much. At the same time the US Government not wanting to have another Raccoon City Outbreak on their hands were quick to respond. US Marines from Camp Pendleton in MOPP gear were deployed along with the CDC to seal off Spencer Tower. The Marine forces were preparing specialized thermobaric bombs that would not only consume and destroy any BOW or viral matter but would also be strong enough to cause a controlled implosion. As the hours passed inside of Spencer Tower, Sean lost many of his fellow officers while fighting off the undead as well as MA-125 Hunter R's. During the last hours prior to the destruction of Spencer Tower. Force Recon Marines were deployed into the building to set up the special thermobaric bombs and make one last rescue attempt, the US Government had already ordered for a evacuation of the area surrounding Spencer Tower. Captain Miller refused leave Sean and the others behind, hijacked a Hummve and drove towards Spencer Tower. Sean and what few survivors were left managed to rendezvous with the Force Recon Marines. However during meet, two T-103 "Mr.X" Tyrants were activated. Most of the Marines were wiped out and chopper evac was cut off. Luckily Capt. Miller arrived in the stolen military transport and managed to get Sean and the few survivors on board. During the escape, Sean and the others were chased after by T-103s. Before the Spencer Tower was destroyed, Sean used the mounted Mk19 Rapid Fire Grenade Launcher mounted on the Hummve to kill the remaining Tyrants. In the aftermath of the incident Sean was recruited to join the US Governments Counter Bio-Terrorism unit. Sean was reluctant at first, but once he was brought to speed on the Raccoon City outbreak that occurred just last year. And realizing that could have been LA, Sean joined. Weapons and Equipment During his time in the LAPD SWAT team, Sean used various weapons available in the LAPD Armory. His weapons of choice however are the H&K MP5A2 or Colt M4A1 Carbine as primary weapons. His sidearm of choice is Kimber MARSOC. As a CBT Operative, Sean uses a personally bought H&K G36A2 with AG36 40mm grenade launcher, and his sidearm of choice is the IMI Desert Eagle .44 Magnum. Category:Characters